


Taking a Shot Daryl x Reader

by dawnoftheagez



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Love You, Sunshine - Freeform, Walkers (Walking Dead), bow and arrow, daryl dixon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: Daryl Dixon x readerTakes place before season 8Taking a shot





	Taking a Shot Daryl x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Daryl Dixon x reader   
> Takes place before season 8  
> Taking a shot

It was the first time Rick had trusted you to go out hunting. You pulled up your (h/l)(h/c) hair and grabbed your weapon. A machete, you knew you would need something else but for the time it was the best option. You began to walk out into the woods when you saw the plaid wearing rough looking man. 

Daryl smiled running towards you. "Hey, Uhm can I join ya?" 

"Of course," you replied knowing it would be best for everyone. He was a good hunter and good with his bow. You didn't usually use long range weapons like he did. He followed close behind you, when you came to a field he grabbed your hand. You looked at him confused. 

"Shh." He whispered as he handed you his bow. "Shoot." 

You looked to where he pointed. A walker was aimlessly making its way to you. You looked to him and he nodded. You lifted the bow and shot. The arrow whined past your face and hit the walker between the eyes. 

"You did that really well." He said with a big smile. You handed the bow back and he smirked. You kept looking through the field, looking for anything edible. 

You and Daryl had become friends when the apocalypse started he had been protective over you for as long as you can remember. He kissed your cheek softly. You blushed. "Daryl?"

"I..sunshine I've had feelins for you for a while..." 

"You...you have?" You asked 

"Yes I have..I..I really have." He pulled you into a hug. "I..I love you (y/n)." 

"I love you to Daryl." You replied kissing him slowly. He smiled as the two of you pulled away. He pulled you back into a kiss. "Daryl..why did it take you so long?"

"Wasn't sure when to take my shot." He replied softly.

You snickered and kissed him again. Soon the two of you had found plenty of wild turkeys and a deer to take back.

You and your makeshift family ate together happily. It was one of the only times you felt like you could live life and be normal. Daryl sat beside you the whole time after helping you and the women cook. He was good at skinning and plucking. He was also good with his knife.

He kissed you again. 

You were glad he had taken his shot.


End file.
